Fallen
by urharmony
Summary: J/E. Jay is a guardian angel, put on earth to fight demons and protect humans..but he just sits back and watches while 2 wanna-be hunters try to do his work. Not so funny though when an old friend comes to town, and his name is Lucas, short for Lucifer. An old flame with great history with him comes back to the town that's going to hell too, Emma. They're going to try to save it.
1. Jay, The 'Guardian'

A brunette with long brown hair laid down on wet grass, choking as a man with long fangs tried to lean down and bite her while he strangled her.

"LIT-TLE HELP, **JAY**!" Manny choked again, trying to kick the vampire off of her.

This, Jay, just sat on a gravestone in the graveyard, watching boredly, and sipping a beer. You see, Jay was a guardian angel, no you couldn't see his wings and yes you're right, defiantly doesn't seem like an angel by the drinking and just watching a girl being choked to death.

From behind the vampire, someone hit the back of his head with a bat.

The vampire stumbled a bit, let Manny go then turned around to a guy with bleached blonde hair and too many ear piercings.

"Manny get the stake!" Spinner yelled at her and the vampire lunged at him now, grabbing him up against a tree hard.

Jay finished his beer and just continued watching before glancing up at the sky.

Why? Why him?

Manny tried running behind the vampire who held Spinner up and he easily shot his elbow back and knocked her out.

"Ahh!" Spinner cried when the vampire leaned down by his neck, fangs baring and they just pierced his neck before he was thrown off of the boy.

The vampire was thrown so hard back he landed into a gravestone and it broke it half, it growled and crawled up, looking at its attacker.

Jay was smoking a cigarette and looked back at the vampire as well, annoyed. He flicked his cigarette as the vampire went at him and grabbed his throat, so hard the vampire screamed out until it's neck bursted and his head turned into ash, then his whole body.

Spinner stood behind Jay, still on the tree and holding his neck, "Jesus I was bit! He bit me!" he pointed at the vampire.

Manny had got up and rubbed her jaw, holding her stake, "Thanks for jumping in at any time Jay." She snapped at him but couldn't help admire him as he grabbed another beer from his 6 pack and opened it.

He shrugged, "He didn't kill you right?" he taunted.

"That's far the point." Said a voice in the shadows and came into focus, an older man, "They needed help and you didn't help them." He was tall, orangeish hair, older looking.

"They want to be wanna be hunters right?" Jay snickered and said, "Then maybe you should learn how to fight them off yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

"How would you feel is they were to die-"

"He doesn't care, Dad." Spinner said while rolling his eyes and just gave Jay a 'what?' look when he took one of the beers himself.

Jay just chuckled and nodded, started to walk off.

Manny watched as he left, with the other two guys who shook their heads but nodded, expecting this out of Jay.

"He cares." Manny insisted.

Spinner snorted at her, "Get over your crush Manny." He taunted before leading them home, Manny wasn't his sister, but Snake took her in when her mother was killed by a pissed off ghost that happened to be her father.

So heres the story, guess it starts with Jay since he's more than 100 years old, yet looks 24 and charming as ever. He was once an angel..yes, the type of Angel who once lived in the Kingdom heaven of Gods.. but then when his son Lucifer, turned his back..Jay was one of the angels who agreed with him

God wanted them to love humans more than they loved him and another.. why? When all the humans just killed another off, cared for nobody but themselves and destroyed the world they build with war and vandalism.

It was a joke to ask the angels to love them when all they did was hurt and take things for granted, and didn't even believe in God or Angels, half of them.

So yes, Jay had followed Lucifer along with 2000 other angels and it had turned them to Fallen Angels, Angels who were stripped of there white golden shiney wings to their now black big wings that they could hide now and then when walking the earth.

But now Jay was a guardian angel, and though a very important part of his story, he doesn't like to tell it..and it's been a mystery to anyone whose ever figured him out.

To get to be a Guardian Angel from a Fallen Angel.. it just never happened, you had to do something great, beyond great.. but with how Jay was, so cold and so cruel in a way, Spinner and them just couldn't figure out what **he** could of done to become a guardian and get his white wings back.

Now he was to be fighting demons and protecting humanity which..he did..when forced..just like a moment ago but he didn't seem so into it.

And he just got more mysterious by the minute..

**1 week later...**

_Riing, riiiing, riiiiing,_

"What?" groaned Jay into his cellphone, his room dark, just asleep two seconds ago.

A naked brunette lay next to him, still passed out.

Jay sat on the side of his bed, feet on the ground.

"I know this might be TOO much for me to ask." Came Snake's taunting, "But we need your skills of information."

Jay bit the end of his tounge and glanced up at the ceiling, "Do I have to meet you somewhere?" he asks annoyed.

"No." Came Snake's reply, "Just go to your fax machine and tell us what this symbol is."

Jay sighed but did as told, wearing just black pants and showing off his lean muscels as he walked to his fax machine in the other room, the paper printing.

Snake spoke as Jay waited for it to finish, "I've dealt with demons, vampires and ghosts..but I have no idea what this is."

Jay grabbed the paper and actually was a bit curious as he flipped the blank page to the page of the symbol.

It drew a hook, with two dots on each side, one side dripping blood it looked like.

"Jay?" Snake asked, waiting for a reply.

Jay even stared down at the paper, an unreadable look on his perfect looking face, but his eyes said it all, cold as ice.

"Jay if you just left the phone on and went back to sleep again I swear to God-"

"I know what it is." Jay spoke up, cutting Snake off and sounded very serious, "I'll be over in 5." He hung up and vanished.

Angels could do that, vanish when they needed, and appear in the very place they wanted, and there Jay was already, in a dim lit diner. Well, it was 4am

Manny and Spinner sat across from Snake, trying to go over a bunch of symbols in old books. Jay didn't need books, he had self knowledge...expierence.

"Wow I thought he meant 5 minutes not seconds." Joked Spinner and looked to his Dad, "I still can't get use to it and it's been a year." He joked.

"Year and a half." Mumbled Manny still reading, and snuck a glance at Jay.

Why couldn't he notice her the way she looked at him? She knew exactly when they met, when she laid her eyes on the most hottest guy alive.. or dead. Are angels alive? She didn't know.. and what had made him so cold?

Snake looked up at Jay who stood infront of their table, arms crossed and glaring down at a copy of the symbol on the paper Snake held.

"Jay what is it?" Snake asked, eyebrows pushing together in frusteration, he's never seen Jay this rattled..well, ever rattled

"It's not a symbol.. it's.." Jay at loss, wordless..

The diner's door opened and a bell dinged a few times as soft steps clicked over to them and stopped behind Jay, he was too lost in thought to turn, staring down at paper.

"It's a message..." came the soft female voice that made Jay's skin crawl and the heart he didn't know was there, beat hard.


	2. Mysterious Girl

Spinner and Manny looked at the new girl who walked in and who had clearly effected Jay but he still didn't turn, but his eyes were off the paper, just staring straight forward.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Manny asked.

Jay blinked, trying to snap out of it.

Spinner snickered beside her still, drooling over the blonde stranger, she was tallish, not freakily but just right for a man. She had long beautiful golden hair that waved and stopped just above her shoulders. She wore hip hugging tight blue jeans, and a white tank top with a skin tight leather jacket on top.

"If we met her before I'd know." He said with a smirk just as Jay finally got the courage to turn, arms still crossed and putting his game face on.

"What are you?" he seemed to growl.

The blonde had beautiful brown eyes that even sparkled when Jay spoke as she looked up at him and had her own signature smile, kind of like a innocent grin that was up to no good.

"As if you forget my name with what **we've** been through _Jay._" The girl raised an eyebrow.

Manny jealously looked between the two, they had chemistry..and so much passion and a bit of hate flying between them.

Snake stood up and stood next to Jay, pushing a cross infront of the girls face.

The girl kind of giggled, and Jay looked away as if the giggle was painful to him, who the hell was this girl to him?

The blonde was standing infront of a counter, and couldn't help but entertainingly lean back against it, and jump herself up, swinging her feet for a second until putting her hands on her lap and tilting her head at Jay.

"Introduce me to your friends, _lover."_ The way she said the word, so much poison in it.

"Excuse me Ma'am-" An older woman went to complain about the blonde sitting on the counter and probably complain about the fuss the young girls appearance seemed to be making on her costumers, but the girl simply put her hand up and the woman stopped..like..frooze. Wasn't moving or even blinking.

Snake stared, he's never seen this before.

"This is _Emma_." Jay says in a tone they couldn't read, his eyes still cold and distance as he didn't remove them off Emma but finally dropped his arms to his sides.

Emma smiled happily.

"Is she evil?" Spinner whispered in Manny's ear. She glared.

"She's a fallen angel." Jay said it kind of like a question though, squinting his eyes a bit to look Emma closer, stepping toward her, "Right?"

"All thanks to you." she comments and he swallowed hard, looking away for the first time, and for another first time they 3 have never seen such sorrow in his eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes but seemed to have a flash of almost, remorse for him but ignored it and tilted her head to the people behind him, nodding to that 'symbol'.

"You know how the Chinese have wierd writing? So does the devil." She told them.

Snake eyed her, "Why are you helping us?"

"I'm helping myself too." She confirms.

"Why?" Jay spoke up again, eyes burning into hers.

Emma shrugged slowly, "Maybe because I don't want to be Hell's bitch anymore." Her voice was so deadly for such an innocent looking beautiful girl.

"Fallen Angel?" Manny spoke up, trying to get her head around it, "I don't understand the theory's on them..I get Guardian but.." she drifts, eyeing Jay who was a Guardian Angel..but she had really never ran into a fallen Angel before.. were they evil?

"I'm sure you do." Emma seemed to bitter about Manny's wording of 'getting Guardians' as she flashed almost a jealousy look.

Manny sighed, she wished, this guy was tough.. but in all 5 minutes, this mystery girl has gotten more emotion out of Jay then she's ever seen.

Emma then looked down at her hands and then played with her finger nail, "Fallen Angels are the followers of Lucifer, or Devil, or whatever you kids call them these days.. the ones who didn't follow Gods order to love and care for humanity."

"You didn't obey?" Spinner guessed as Jay looked down at the ground, painfully.

Emma shook her head no at Spinner, "No I'm not an orginal fallen Angel." She stared Jay down as she spoke and explained, "This is my punishment, I was turned into fallen."

"and were an Angel before?" Manny asked.

Emma huffed, "I don't have to tell you people my life story, now let's-"

"You do if you want to live." Manny said, grabbing her knife from the back of her jeans and stood up as Emma kind of lightly laughed, boredly watching her as Jay put his arm out and stopped Manny, Manny gave him an insane look.

Jay seemed to mutter as he tilted his head back at Manny, "She can kill you within a snap." His eyes trailed back up Emma's legs, and watched her hands play through her long blonde hair and finally let a long bored breath out.

"That's the devils message of saying 'soon'." Emma told Snake and eyed him, "Where did you find it?"

Snake nodded to his son and foster daughter, "When we were patrolling tonight in the woods. We found it carved on a dead girls body."

Spinner shivered by the flash of it, he's seen many things but.. that took the cake. The girls eyes were still open, so pale and dead too. Reaked of death and bloody from the carving of that symbol.

"What's soon?" Snake asked Emma

Emma shook her head annoyed, "If it's in Satan's language.. maybe it means **he** is coming soon." She taunted while jumping off the counter

Manny tightened her hold on her knife, even if Emma could kill her easily, if she jumped at her atleast she could get one swing in.

Jay was a bit stunned, "He wouldn't.." he drifts.

Emma tilted her head at Jay, "You don't want to see an old friend?" she stepped infront of him closely..so closely it hurt.

He shut his eyes for a second before opening them, "He's got a plan..doesn't he?" he asked slowly.

Emma's taunting looks and tone seemed to vanish, and she went serious, pitied them a little, "He wants you all to burn." She confirms before walking off slowly.

Jay cornered his eyes and watched her leave until out of site, she didn't open the front door, she vanished when she walked up to it, and the woman from behind the counter unfroze, and blinked, looking around confused.

But not as confused as them.

**4 days later..**

"Jayson." Came Snakes voice on his answering machine, "You have to pick up, you need to help us, if this Satan thing is true.. we need to start thinking of how to stop it, _if _we can stop it."

But there was no answer.. Jay wasn't showing his face since the news that was brought upon them.

"GET OFF!" Manny seemed to beg a big nasty demon that held her up against the wall until her hand grabbed her knife from her pocket, and she busted her head against the demons, stumbling it back and letting her go long enough for her to slice the knife across the throat.

It fell dead.

"Wonderful Manny good job." Said Snake, patrolling the grounds with her.

It seemed since finding that Devils message, more demons have been showing their faces, closer to the city.. like they weren't scared or hiding anymore.

"Where's Spinner?" Manny asked, looking left and right.

"OUF!" Spinner was thrown into a tree by a possessed man, what was with everyone throwing him into trees?

Spinner tried to crawl up but the man grabbed him and threw him again, but after he threw him, someone grabbed his throat.

The man turned towards Jay and his big black covered eyes widened, Jay turned the guys head and cracked it, it fell down dead.

Spinner caught his breath and crawled up, "Always make an entrance." He joked to Jay who looked down at the man.

It sucked killed possessed humans.. but it was unlikely to unposses them, that excorsist was shit, once a spirit entered, it did not leave unless it wanted to..but why would it when it finally has the chance to be a person again?

"Where have you been?" Spinner asked him.

Jay just looked around and shrugged, "Around, I got word that there may be something brewing in the Gana fields."

"Gana fields? Only living thing up there is the Anderson family." Confirmed Spinner who then smirked, "Their kinda hill billies, but not evil. Just wierd."

"Come on." Jay said, rolling his eyes but snickered. Spinner was okay to him. Wasn't a bad guy.

Spinner now pounded on the front door of the Anderson house as Jay stood on the porch steps looking out the cornfield. Snake and Manny waited behind Spinner. No one was answering the door.

"Move." Snake said, going over and picked the lock, "Thought I taught you this." He told Spinner who went a little red and shrugged.

As soon as they opened the door and stepped in, the smell inside was overwhelming. A horrid, rotten smell that went straight to the stomach.

"That's definitely not a good sign." Manny covered her mouth as they began a search of the house. Manny stuck with Jay.. you could guess why.

They went through the kitchen. It was a mess for sure; plates of food sitting out, now spoiled and growing mold. Though it was apparent no one had touched it for awhile, the amount of piled dishes and open boxes of food told Jay that cleanliness wasn't on their list of virtues to begin with.

Snake let out a gasp as he went into the living room and they rushed in behind him. Manny nearly gagged with the rest of them; the guys had found the source of the smell. Three corpses sit on the couch, completely void of nutrients. It looked as if the life had literally been sucked out of them. Gross.

"Check for sulfur." Jay stated calmly and went to the window. Could of been a demon or spirit who did this.. they always left sulfur behind. Moments later a quiet movement was heard on the porch and he motioned them to circle the area.

Spinner saw Manny take off for the front door and cut in front of her, ignoring the annoyed look as he took the lead.

It was too quiet outside. He motioned for Manny to stay inside before walking quietly along the porch. Suddenly he was blindsided by the butt of a shotgun as it slammed into his face, chest, and then the face again. _Damn._ He tumbled back onto the ground. As his head stopped spinning he heard the metallic click of Manny's gun and saw her standing behind the stranger. Bet she was glad he went first.

Jay thought the door and blinked, "Sean?"

The guy looked at Jay, "Oh I had no idea you would be here."

"I could tell you the same thing." Joked Jay, "You told me to check it out, had no idea you were going to come."

"Another old friend?" taunted Spinner, rubbing his head. All these people just popping up.

"He's another Guardian." Said Jay when a redhead ran up behind Sean, "This is Ellie." He also introduced.

"Another Angel?" muttered Manny, not suprized if she was.

Ellie shook her head, "No.. I leave that up to my boyfriend." She joked, kissing Sean's cheek who just grinned a bit. Manny oh'd.


	3. The 7 Deadly Sins

They went back to the diner, it seemed to be the 'hangout' from time to time because Spinner worked there almost every night and they had it to themselves that night.

Ellie helped Spinner patch up his head, since her boyfriend was the one who did smack him down afterall. They all giggled a little while sitting in a big booth, Jay was on the end of it, in deep thought.

"Sorry." Smirked Sean watching her band aid his head. Spinner just grumbled.

"What are we dealing with?" asked Manny, confused.

Ellie looked to Sean who sighed, "We don't know, but last week the same thing happened just out of town, just not so..dirty..in the messy death sence." Sean said, they had showed him the corpses in that country house..disgusting.

"What other dirty is there?" Snake asked.

"Sex dirty." Sean simply told the old man who cringed a bit, he laughed and then explained, "A couple was found dead in their bed, naked, and his.._ya know_, had a knife strapped onto it..and the girls.."

"Oh god, he didn't have sex with her with it on did he?!" Spinner asked, freaking out. Even Manny winced and shook her head. Not right.

"He did. Then blew his brains out." Sean confirmed.

Snake insisted, "no human would actually do that to someone nor themselves would they? Possessed?"

"no sulfur anywhere around the scene, so no demon in them.." Sean confirmed.

"Got nothing to really work on here.." Snake admitted.

"Well you had another murder just yesterday." Came another voice and they _just_ noticed Emma sitting in the booth with them, must of just appeared because Jay would of spotted her in a second. She sat across from him on the other end of the booth.

"Whose this?" Ellie asked.

"Oh my god.." drifted Sean, he couldn't help but stare at the blonde who just looked at him and glanced back to Jay with a blank look.

"What is it?" Spinner asked, not seeing Sean also shocked to see this Emma here like Jay was the other day. He was still focused on WHAT they were dealing with here..

Emma explained, "Just yesterday one woman beat another woman to death for a pair of shoes." She confirmed.

Snake was eyeing her, not sure to trust the girl but the news was helpful to the list of weirdness.

"How odd." He said.

"Maybe they were nice shoes." Manny joked.

Jay was harshly looking at Emma from across from him at the end of the table, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanna help." She said in an innocent voice and teased, "I want to be part of the Scooby gang." She looked at everyone until he grabbed her arm and stood up.

"WE need to talk." He yanked her up.

She flashed him an angry look, "**I** need to go." She corrected him and looked back down to the table, "I just thought that'd information would be helpful."

"It is..thankyou." Snake admitted, nodding. Jay sent him a warning look.

"We can't trust her." Snapped Manny, glaring up at Emma.

Emma just rolled her eyes, looked back up to Jay and raised an eyebrow, giving a silent 'goodbye' and left, him watching her go.

She stopped at the door before she vanished and said, "Think about it.." she told them, "One murder with a bunch of lazy corpses on a couch, sounds like sloth don't it?"

They gave strange look.

She lifted a finger, "Couple dying during sex? Lust. Girl killing another over shoes..envious."

"Oh god." Ellie said, putting it together and turned to Sean who nodded, getting it, "The deadly sins."

"Just 3 of them though." Snake said.

Emma smirked, there we go, finally they get it. She added, "The other 4 are probably going to work their magic soon..get on it Scoobies." She teased and then vanished.

Jay wanted to run after her, but her being around was still scaring him shitless..making him..nervous.

"Is she a.." Sean's voice spoke up slowly, still looking in shock.

Jay nodded, "Yeah." He knew Sean was trying to say Angel. Angels could sense other Angels..

"Who the FUCK is she?! Explain to us. Do we trust her?! Is she right? Are we dealing with the 7 deadly sins?" Manny yelled louder, they had to get down to this, she couldn't be the only one annoyed about being in the dark with all these things.

"We are, she's right." Jay said and then honestly added, "As for trusting her, herself? I don't know."

"What if she tries to attack us, Fallen Angels like going into other peoples bodies right? So.. what if that's what she's looking for?" Spinner asked.

Jay shook his head, "No.. that's her original body." He seemed to whisper it, flashes of her every curve and shape going through his head.

"The only thing that could kill an Angel is a Sab knife." Manny said, still on the 'how do we kill her' thought.

"Which no one has seen for over 300 years." Ellie said, yes, she did her homework, her boyfriend WAS an Angel.

"Some insist Lucifer had even taken it back to hell with him from his last visit to earth." Sean said, nodding with Ellie.

Snake asked curiously, "When was his last visit?"

"When a city you never even heard of was whipped out." Jay taunted, raising an eyebrow to how bad the Devil really could be.

"He doesn't sound like someone I want to be up against." Spinner said a bit afraid.

"We have no choice." Manny mumbled.

"What about Emma? Do we want to be up against her?" Snake had to ask as well, he had a wierd..trusting vibe with the girl..she seemed innocent, even if she was acting cold. I mean, Jay was cruel sometimes but really wouldn't let them just get killed, he'd always save them when in trouble. He knew it was right.

Manny crossed her arms, "I think you need to start explaining." She told Jay.

Jay now sat back in the booth, and rubbed his hands down his tired face, everyone looking at him and waiting for him to explain.. except Sean, he knew the story, and took a shot from his flask inside his jeans pocket.

Jay finally coughed lightly and explained, "It was the 1800's, you know, dresses, gentlemen, no cars and no electricity. Emma use to be human around this time.. and her brother was a bit of an idiot." Jay couldn't help but sadly smirk, remembering him, he went on, "Emma wanted to save her brother, who literally sold his soul to the devil, in exchange he asked to be rich.. little did he know he sold his soul and a human can't live without their soul.. so he would die when it's taken.."

"So much for being rich.. what a jip" joked Spinner.

Jay just glared and the guy shut up. Jay huffed and let a long breath out before continuing, "Emma was 19.. she was pure, caring, smart.. beautiful." He muttered the last word under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Manny eyed him, and even Snake did too, did Jay _care _about someone other than himself?

He went on, "Her brother had told her he had one year to live, so he told Emma what was happening, and that he loved her, and before the year was done, she made a deal with a crossroads demon, to take her.. instead."

"How do you know all this? How did you know her?" Manny asked.

Jay sighed, "I was a fallen Angel before I was a Guardian."

They all stared at him, except for Sean, in pure shock. Manny's eyes went wide. Spinner's mouth dropped. Snakes tea literally dropped and he cursed, trying to wipe up the mess with napkins.

Jay looked down and said, "Since her brothers' soul was being taken, I thought I could get his body. Switch from this old thing." He waved down at himself as if his body was just clothes.

Manny raised an eyebrow, why would he complain? He was gorgeous.

"that's not your original body?" Snake asked slowly.

"It is." Confirmed Jay, "But I let it go for a bit.. when I was.. younger.. wrapped up in the fun of having other peoples lives while forgetting I was really stealing their actual lives.." his eyes went cold and he looked down, "So when I went to go see what his life was like before I take it.. I bumped into her, and I found out who she was to him, and I didn't want to hurt him..because of her."

"Love at first site?" Ellie said, blushing herself from the beautiful .. kind of twisted.. love story.

Jay took Sean's flask from him and took a swig for himself and downed it hard, clearly he didn't like talking about this.

"I made her think I was a good Angel, I fooled her for half a year, but I really was trying to help her, but she found out I was a fallen when I was trying to protect her from a demon, and my wings came out, my black wings for back then." He informed and shook her head, "I hurt her so badly cause I..we.."

"Got close," Sean worded it for him, smirking. Clearly stating Jay and Emma had hooked up and maybe we're more than just 'a hook up'.

Jay huffed and nodded and went on, "I admitted to her about everything, she hated me, and still wouldn't take my warning of not going to the crossroads demon but she did.. and when it came after her to take place of her brother well...when you make a deal with the devil he sends his hell hounds to get you.. It came after her, I killed one, and then I stepped in front of Emma with the other one, and the hell demon took me instead down to Hell. But I was ripped out, by Sean somehow."

"I told you, it was 'his' orders." Insisted Sean.

Manny raised an eyebrow, like 'his' as _in God_? Was he even real?.. she guessed he had to be with all these Angels.

Jay shook his head, he didn't know why this said to be God would want to help him out of hell, and turn him into a Guardian.. Angels never saw God by the way..they only heard his commands and will.

"I thought I deserved to stay in hell, I wanted to anyways, to take her place.. but I guess my punishment was Lucas personally coming up to get her while I was being torchered in hell.." drifted Jay sadly, his eyes doing that cold and distant thing.

Now Manny and everyone knew where it came from, _her_. **Emma.**

"Lucas?" Spinner asked, still not aware who this as.

"I don't know a demon named Lucas.." Snake admitted and thought out loud, "Or spirit."

"It's a nickname." Jay growled like they were stupid, "For when he comes up here, on earth, so no one finds out.. it's short for Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" stared Manny.

"As in.." Spinner slowly drifts, his eyes widening.. So Jay actually **knew **The Devil himself?

"Satan." Snake nods, understanding now.


	4. In The Arms Of An Angel

"The devil." Manny squeaked and Jay nodded. Manny fainted.

Suddenly, their was a loud screeching noise and everyone cringed, trying to cover their ears, the windows and doors shook and the windows start to burst with broken glass.

"What's happening?!" Ellie cried out.

Sean grabbed her and yelled, "Hide under the counter." Just as he pushed her gently but quickly under, he kissed her quickly and went around it to stand beside Jay.

Snake and Spinner grabbed an axe each and left Manny passed out in the booth.

Everything stopped, the shaking, the noise. And 7 shadows slowly walked up to the front door.

"The seven deadly sins." Snake knew it, they were here. Probably knew they were hunting for them..

"How are yeah?" one man asked, grinning like an idiot. His whole eyeball black, all of their eyes were just pure black.

Sean narrowed his eyes and another one, a girl with long brown hair and bangs, leaned on the front door almost..seductively and smirked, "You won't hurt little ol' me will you, honey?"

"You must be lust." Taunted Sean.

They all started to walk in, Snake couldn't help but glance at Manny protectively and begin picking her up.

"Dad just run!" Spinner ordered, protecting him as he ran out the back when the man who was Greed came at him and he swung his axe, Greed dodged it and hit him, Spinner hit him back.

Sloth sat in their booth and watched the fight.

Back with Sean, the littlest guy went after him, Sean raised an eyebrow, "You really think you can beat me?" he taunted.

The little man grinned.

Sean shrugged, getting ready to fight and insisted, "Let me guess, you're pride." He swung first, and then, it was a true fighting match.

Envious stood behind, she was the blonde old woman, who killed another woman for shoes, and jealously watched Pride fight with Sean, "I want to fight!" she whined and then gasped when Jay struck her with a dagger through her spinal cord from behind.

Her eyes flashed gold from black and then formed into normal human eyes before she fell down dead. Demons were the easiest kill to Jay.

Glutteny, a big fat man who looked like a hill billy, walked slowly around the counter, where Ellie was hiding behind and holding her knife hard, scared.

The man started eating the diner's food, watching as the fighting went on and his feet were just near Ellie but couldn't see her, she bit her lower lip and swung her knife, slashing his ankles.

He screamed out painfully then madly.

Sean just killed Envious when Wrath jumped onto his back madly, sending him falling and trying to get up, the demon was madly punching him in the back, and he kept falling whenever he tried to get up until Jay tossed his knife over to him from the ground, Sean grabbed it, tossed over onto his back and stabbed the demon in the heart, it did the same as Jay's kill did, eyes flashing gold, then died.

"Aren't you gorgeous." Taunted a voice behind Jay as he turned to the brunette girl who smirked dangerously at him, but eyed him like food, "_drop dead _**gorgeous**." She swung her hips going after him.

Jay backed up slowly, and his eyes cornered to Spinner who _finally _killed Greed.

"Spinner, knife!" Jay called and Spinner gasped but turned and nodded, going to his duffle bag. He gave a wierd look at Sloth who didn't even do anything when Spinner went to that same table and went through his bag to throw Jay and axe.

Jay caught it and was ready for Lust who tilted her head, pouting almost at him, "Why so mean, baby?"

Over by Spinner, since he was there anyways, he shrugged and got his other knife and slashed it down into sloths head.

Sloth fell down dead.

Back to Jay, Lust shook her head at him, "Let go." She confirmed and the knife axe in Jay's hand was thrown out and into her hand.

Jay raised an eyebrow, huh..Lust had power? He quickly dodge a swing and then had to act fast when she swung again, ducking and almost falling back if not for the wall behind him, he pressed up hard against it and looked for Sean.

Sean was too busy fighting Gluttoney now and Spinner had run out the back looking for Snake and Manny.

Damnit, he was always there for them, where were they when **he **needed **them?**

"You really going to slash this pretty face?" Jay joked darkly, pointing a bit at himself and she seemed to giggle at the joke while raising the axe over her head, ready to slash.

"We can always kiss and make up." She insisted and then darted the axe down at him.

But stopped mid way when she was sliced in half.

Her upper body fell left to the ground and then her lower half slowly fell forward where he stood and he looked down at it, shocked before looking up at who helped him out.

..Emma.

She came back, to help him?

He gave a serious look, and tried to hide his suprize as much as she tried to hide the fact she cared as she gave him a serious look back, holding her own axe until dropping it.

They shared a moment until they heard weaping, and constant no's being repeated.

They turned and looked over to the counter where Sean laid Ellie on top, she had blood spilled from her stomach, a bit out of her mouth, she was paler then she was before, the life out of her eyes.

Gluttoney must of got her.. and by how panicked and broken Sean was looking, it killed her.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day**_

"Shit." Cursed Jay and walked over with Emma as Sean tried to help Ellie, putting his hand over her stomach, sometimes, if it was a 'natural' human death, a Gaurdian Angel could heal a wound, and bring the person back..but..

"There is nothing natural about this." Emma said out loud, trying to make Sean understand he can't bring her back, a demon killed her.

That wasn't natural.

Sean had tears in his eyes and he brought Ellie up into his arms, shaking his head.

Jay looked down, clenching his jaw, this wasn't fair..she was innocent. She was suppose to hide. It wasn't to be like this.

_**I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

Sean cried harder holding Ellie tighter to him, she lay limp.

"No, I protect YOU." Sean yelled at her lifeless body, "You can't die, y-you can't because I-" he choked on his words and tears poured his eyes looking down at his redheaded girl.

Jay narrowed his eyes to Emma beside him, could he trust her? She was looking down now, and those dark eyes of hers for once, looked a little remorseful.

He swallowed hard and looked back at his friend in pain, his girl taken from him, a part of him being ripped away.

Jay knew very well what it was like.

A violent flash back that made Jay's head spin as he sadly watched Sean cry over Ellie sent him into his past as if he was reliving it again..

_**The year 1838...**_

_Jay was kicking a hell hound dog in the face as it growled and drooled everywhere, trying to get at him. He kicked it once more as he laid on the ground, sitting up and kicking his foot into the dogs face until he found an arrow near him, gripped it in his hand and shot it into the top of the hounds head._

_The dog cried out until it fell to the ground. The Devils hell hounds looked like Rottweiler's...zombified, with big black eyes and three times bigger than a normal big dog. Took a lot to out run them, they could always sniff out their victim, and they had come for Emma._

_Jay picked himself up as he heard growling from behind him, oh fuck..another one?_

_He heard Emma whimper from beside him, her pretty pink corset dress had blood all over it, but it wasn't hers, it was Jays. Jay's shirt was completely torn up, with claw marks slashed on his chest, blood all over him and the same claw mark on his back repeatingly when he had blocked Emma from the first hell hound._

_Jay slowly turned and eyed the next hell demon dog, and it leapt as Jay licked his bleeding split lip and pushed his big black fallen Angel wings out from his back. When he flew up, he grabbed the back of the dogs leg before it lunged at Emma, then swung it hard into a wall with the fancy colorful windows._

_A church. They were inside a church._

_They thought it'd be smart to hide in there, away from hell and things from Hell, but it did nothing._

_The dog yelped and fell, a story high, but was still fine as it crawled back up and Jay landed back down on the ground as well. Jay's eyes widened when the hound was thrown on the ground, closer to Emma then Jay was. _

"_EMMA!" Jay shouted with great fear, pain and love. Her eyes widened too as she was backed against the wall and the Hell Hound almost even smirked before leaping for her, his big jaw wide open, ready to devour._

**PRESENT**

Jay blinked hard and snapped out of it when Sean let one almost..howling cry out. Jay took a deep breath and went over to his friend, trying to pull him away from Ellie

"NO!" yelled Sean to then shove Jay hard into the wall behind him, then clenched his head hard when even Emma gave him an insane 'what are you doing?' look. He then, disapeered.

Emma and Jay were left alone with a dying Ellie between them, they tried not to look at another as they glanced at her a bit sadly.

Life wasn't fair, dead or alive, evil or good.

Emma suddenly bolted away, charging madly out, almost running and Jay ran after her, smacking the diner door shut behind him.

"EMMA!"

_**so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
**_  
"Where are you going?" Jay asked and she stopped walking and turned to him. It was dark, quiet.. a lonely world outside.

When Emma turned back to him, slowly, he saw that.. look, she use to have the same look in her eyes years and years ago, those eyes that felt so much pain for people, like she couldn't help it, like she cared more than anyone could about someone she didn't even know.

He knew she was still in there somewhere.

Emma shook her head, not being able to look at him as she looked up almost madly at the sky, as if really talking to 'God'.

"I forgot how painful it was here." She admitted out loud and finally looked at Jay, talking about the world..

Finally, no more cold and bitter looks, she finally looked.. weak.

_**you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

Jay softened. The world was painful? True.. but it was better being in Hell or being an emotionless Angel in heaven who cared of nothing but orders from their God.

Emma shook her head slightly as she looked down, as if silently saying it was right. This wasn't right. Why did Ellie have to die?

Up behind Emma, to Jay's un notice, Manny Snake and Spinner were coming back and stopped when they saw the two talking and listened in.

"Did Lucas come for you himself?" Jay asked Emma, swallowed a lump in his throat and her eyes snapped up at his from 8 feet away and stared at him, shocked he brought it up. He asked one more time when she wouldn't answer, "**Did** _Lucifer_ come back for **you**?"

She let her eyes burn back down on the ground but whispered, "Yes."

Spinner and Manny gave another looks and then their 'Dad' as Snake watched, interested.

Emma opened her mouth and closed it, like it was too hard to explain. She rubbed her arms like it was cold, but Fallen Angels didn't feel cold, always hot..like hell. And Jay knew that, but he noticed that was Emma's old habit when she was nervous or scared when she was pure human.. She was still _his _Emma. He just had to get through to her.

Jay sighed though when she wouldn't look at him or speak, and went to turn.. someone should bury Ellie. Sean was too messed up and the humans were to sensitive. When he turned though, he was shocked when Emma finally started to explain.

"He came for me after you were dragged down to hell by the last Hell hound that came after us." Emma said, remembering hundreads of years ago like it was yesterday, she then took a deep breath, "Came after **me**." She corrected.

Hell hounds were after her, because of her deal with the devil to take her instead of her brother. Jay just wouldn't stay out of it and kept swearing to protect her.

She looked Jay in the eyes and saddened, those beautiful eyes finally showing her true emotions, "He came for me and killed my brother anyways, then dragged me to hell with him just as soon as Sean yanked you out to become a 'Gaurdian Angel'." She bittered the Gaurdian part, like Jay didn't deserve it.. since she had gone to Hell anyways..and he died for nothing.

But he didn't see it that way, he died for her. He just didn't know Lucas would still care as much to personally go after her.

It's as if Emma read Jay's mind and answered that part, "Lucas thought I'd be a great asset to his team, said I had determination..and I was _pretty_." She spat the word like she hated it, and herself, "So he gave me a choice.. Life in hell, being tortured.. or.."

"His personal fallen Angel." Jay now understood. Emma looked at him before slowly nodding then looked down again, turned and walked away.

Jay's mouth fell, but he let her go, watching in sorrow as she disappeared. He then noticed his 'friends' standing near where she once stood, and they were stunned at the situation.

_**you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**_


End file.
